


Rebel

by lbeebo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd Year Kyotani, Aggressive Kyotani, Aobajousai, Consensual Sex, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Kyotani, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't expect too much, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kyotani is a little Shit, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Requested, Requested Piece of Smut, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Top Kyoutani Kentarou, Vaginal Fingering, cursewords, have fun, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbeebo/pseuds/lbeebo
Summary: For a longer time now you couldn't stop staring at the blond Wing Spiker from your High Schools Volleyball Team.While all the girls were crazy about their Captain Oikawa, you dreamed of Kyotani,imagining how he would treat you if you would ever get closer..Those dreams though seem to be turning into reality very soon.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Requested "Oneshot" I did a while ago. I uploaded it on Wattpad.  
> Though since Wattpad seems to be deleting "Mature Content", let's try it on AO3 instead :)
> 
> Warning: This is almost only Smut! It was my first Haikyuu PwP I ever did, so please don't judge me :D  
> I did this to satisfy fangirl needs xD
> 
> Have fun!

Sitting in the bathtub after a long, exhausting day at school, you leaned your head back, closed your eyes and took a deep relaxing breath. 

The warmth surrounding you felt so so good, as if arms were wrapped around you. 

As if a heated body was pressed against yours. 

Slowly traveling your hands over your aching muscles, you rubbed them gently. 

Why the hell hadn't you went home earlier? You knew the answer already, but the reason was, honestly, pretty pathetic. 

Stalking a guy from your school, who didn't even know you existed. You were a second year, just like him. But had you ever even met each other? No. Unfortunately you just admired him from afar, watching his games, following his steps with your longing eyes when he walked through the halls. 

Ever since you had seen him the first time during a match, your friends had forced you to watch, you couldn't stop thinking about this extremely hot guy. 

The blond hair, the dark brown eyes, filled with hatred, the angry expression, the massive power he used to spike or serve. His movement… Everything about it made your throat go dry. The muscles of his biceps flexing, those lean calves, his back and his oh so perfect ass. 

His God damn hands. Big, strong, powerful. 

Uugh… just thinking about it made your thoughts run wild. 

Every day you dreamingly stared out of the window during lessons, imagining how those strong hands would grab you and-

"(Y/N)! Are you done already?" your father knocked on the bathroom door impatiently.

Sighing annoyed, you opened your eyes again. "Give me a minute! I'll be out in a sec" you answered, pushing down the anger. 

So much for having some time to relax. 

After exiting the bathroom, you went straight to your room and got into bed. You had no intention to meet your family right now. You just wanted time for yourself. 

Locking your bedroom's door, you dropped the towel, changed into a pair of short shorts and a wide t and snuggled underneath the safety of your blanket. 

Plugging your earbuds in, you turned on your favorite music and admired the dark, star sprinkled sky. 

Being a sixteen, almost seventeen year old had its advantages and disadvantages. And the fucking hormones were one of the BIG disadvantages… You couldn't handle them. They appeared in the most inappropriate moments, making you dream about things, you shouldn't. 

And now… Right now was one of those moments. Today you had seen Kyotani playing again. And the scenes just didn't leave your longing mind. 

Keeping yourself together, you tried to push the thoughts away, forcing yourself to sleep. 

And you fell asleep, though your dream turned out to be so spicy and hot, that you woke up the next morning, horny and needy. Wishing you'd be bold enough to talk to him. 

On your way to school the scenes of your dream played in your head, his hands roaming over your naked body, his lips brushing your goosebump covered boobs. How you'd arched your back into his touches, how you had enjoyed it… 

His naked, ripped body pressed against yours so close you felt everything. E-ve-ry-thing. 

Even his fast, sexy breathing, the hungry look in his eyes and his moans played through your mind and you had to shake your head to get back to reality. 

"(Y/N)" your teacher called out for you. Snapping out of your dream for the third time today, you blushed when the whole class was looking at you. 

"Did you listen to what I said?" she said, an eyebrow raised. 

Nodding slowly, you cursed yourself for not paying attention. It's not like you could afford to not listen in math class. But you couldn't help yourself. For months now your mind was clouded with thoughts about Kyotani.. 

"Well then, could you repeat what I just said?" the teacher crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

Your face burning even brighter, you just kept silent, embarrassed that you got caught. 

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I said, we'll team up with another second year class for a school project. And I want you to team up with Kyotani Kentaro."

Did I just imagined her saying Kyotani Kentaro? As it that bad already? 

"W-with Kyotani?" you asked, your best friend to your right smirking at you. 

"Yes. Is there a problem?" 

"N-no!" you responded, feeling your heart pounding in your chest. 

"Good." she turned to face the whole class and continued. "Then get your stuff, we're going to class 2-3, please be nice to the people there, I don't want anyone to cause troubles. You understand?" 

"Damn, (Y/N), please don't collapse just now. This is your chance" your friend poked your arm friendly and giggled when you packed your things to leave the classroom. 

Swallowing hard, you felt unable to talk. You would work together with Kyotani… And you didn't feel ready. Not at all. 

"Keep calm, geez. You're shaking like hell!" she broke into laughter. "I still don't understand why you're into him. I mean he looks like he could rip you apart" 

_That's the whole point_ … you thought, leaving class with her next to you. 

"He's just…" you started, your legs getting heavier with every step you got closer to his classroom. 

"Hot?" your friend ended your sentence for you and you just nodded, looking at her with helpless eyes. 

"Relax, it'll be fine. He won't talk much anyways. You are weird. He is weird. Easy game for you!" she teased you and when your teacher opened the door to class 2-3 you felt like hyperventilating. 

"Good Morning, are you guys ready for the project?" she asked the other class and a soft murmur filled the room. 

"Alright, find yourself some quiet places to study. You've got time for the next week to finish the project." you couldn't follow the words, she was saying. Standing inside the classroom, with your classmates next to you, the only thing you took in, was Kyotani, looking outside the window, annoyed, while biting on his pencil. 

_Oh dear sweet baby Jesus_ , you internally screamed. He was just six steps away from you. He was so close. 

"Find your group partner and we'll hand out your project." their teacher explained before reading out his students names. 

"Kyotani Kentaro and (L/N) (Y/N)" 

Mechanically you took a step forward, meeting Kyotani's curious eyes, before he groaned in annoyance and stood to meet you in the front of the class. 

The closer he came, the more nervous you got. When he reached you, his perfume hit your nose and you almost moaned. 

You'd never thought he'd use perfume. He didn't seem like the type of guy who'd care to put on perfume before leaving for school. Taking in his scent, you closed your eyes, the flashback from last night's dream intensifying. 

  
You left the classroom, two pieces of paper in your hand. From the corners of your eyes you saw your friend wiggling her eyebrows with another dirty smirk. 

Standing in the hallway, alone, just you and Kyotani, you swallowed. 

He kept staring at the floor, not caring that you were there with him. 

The awkward silence combined with the endless waves of hunger that swept through your body, were barely to withstand. But he didn't seem like he would start talking any time soon, so you cleared your throat awkwardly before speaking up. 

"Sh-should we go to the library?" you stuttered. 

Not even looking at you, he scoffed, his annoyed look growing further. 

"As if I'd care" he grunted and wanted to head off to the library. 

"Kyotani" his teachers voice stopped him. 

"Be nice, just this once, do you hear me?" he said in a warning tone. 

Kyotani didn't answer, he just kept walking, ignoring his teachers comment. 

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). If this doesn't work out, come and tell me and we'll find you another partner for the project, okay?" a warm, reassuring smile appeared on the elder man's face. 

"S-sure, Sir. But I'm sure it'll be fine" you smiled back before turning around to keep up with Kyotani. 

You walked in silence. But you didn't care. The aura Kyotani was spreading was terrifying but also extremely hot. Maybe there was something wrong with you. 

You knew, he wasn't the guy who'd talk much or would smile. He always seemed angry if not even pissed. Once or twice a week he had bruises on his face, a burst lip or band aids on his arms or cheek. He seemed to get himself in trouble many times. 

The bad ass attitude though was something you liked about him. Who were you kidding… You were obsessed with it. 

Seeing him like this, you could only imagine how he rough he would be.. 

"Oi." his voice ripped you out of your thoughts. Confused you looked around. You hadn't even noticed that you had already reached the library. 

"I have absolutely no fucking interest in this shit. So why don't you do it by yourself?" 

"Wha-? But.. We'll get a r-really bad grade if I'm d-doing it alone… I'm not good at math…" you confessed and blushed, your fingers started fidgeting. 

He sighed deeply and rolled his head from one side to the other, cracking his neck in the process. 

"I don't care. Just do something, huh?" he snarled before he put his feet on the table and leaned backwards in his chair. 

Your eyes met for the tiniest second as he stared at you, waiting for you to start. And your heart jumped by the sensation of having eye contact with Kyotani from up close.

His brown eyes were deep, glistening with annoyance. But there was something else in them. You just couldn't figure out what it was. Way too fast the contact broke when he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Nervously shifting in your seat, you started reading the paper your teacher had given to you. It was hard to concentrate on the project while having him this close. With time passing by your eyes secretly drifted away from your paper and towards his resting body. 

Seeing him in his uniform, the sleeves rolled up his arm, you stared at the skin he exposed to you. And those hands… His hands you got to see from this close for the first time. 

Fuck.. Those were the hands who slammed the ball with such force that the sound echoed through the whole gym, even drowning out the cheering of the fans. 

Swallowing again you rubbed your legs together, feeling the sensation you always felt, when thinking about him, coming back.

Where did that come from? This obsessive need to feel and touch him. Kyotani was an asshole, but you didn't care. Why? 

  
After working on the tasks for two hours and staring at Kyotani once in a while, your body was aching by the longing that filled every fiber of your body. 

Just having him sitting in front of you, made your stomach turn in anticipation. 

_God dammit, have I completely lost my mind by now?_

Your hormones were driving you crazy, telling you to push your books aside and to climb on top of the table, pleading him to take you. 

No one was around. Maybe you should really do that. A guy like him wouldn't say no to such an easy game, wouldn't he? 

And if you would lie there in front of him, slowly spreading your legs, he would grab you by your waist, push you closer to the edge of the table and would bury himself inside of you faster than you could ever dream of-

"You done?" again you came back to reality, finding yourself squirming and biting on your pencil, when he called out for you. 

"N-no, this is actually a lot of w-work to… do" you murmured and dropped your head to the papers in front of you. 

Kyotani scoffed and opened his eyes again, letting his feet drop back down to the floor and stood. You saw him raising his eyebrows at you.

"Class is over." he just said before he picked up his bag and left without you. 

  
"Now tell me! How was it?" your best friends asked you excitedly when you were on your way back home. 

Rubbing your temples, you sighed. 

"Well, he's Kyotani. He doesn't talk much, he lets me to all the work alone while he, I guess, sleeps, and he's annoyed all the time" it wasn't like you were angry that you had to do this by yourself. As long as you'd have him near, you'd do anything. You were a literal simp. No. You were the reason, the word simp existed in the first place. 

Your friend laughed and poked your arm. "Tell me something new! I could've told you from the start, that he'd act like that. How did you feel?" 

As if one pervert wasn't enough, your best friend was the exact same. Ever since both of you have had sex for the first time with some random guys, both of you didn't stop talking about it. It was the only thing that filled both of your thoughts. 

You were happy to have her as a friend. Otherwise you'd feel like a complete weirdo, who's obsessed with the idea of having sex with someone. 

"If you want me to say that my body screamed for attention, then yes. It did" you groaned in despair. 

"Damn, why is it so hard for me to just…" 

"Fuck him?" 

You blushed at her words. To be precise, she was right. You wanted him to fuck you. But you wanted something else. His attention, his eyes concentrated on only you, his kisses, hands, touches, all of this _just for you_. 

"I can't even talk properly when I'm around him. How the hell am I supposed to get him to have sex with me? Or… Like me…"

your voice got more silent with the last words and you felt your friends eyes darting you from the side. 

"Aaah, I see, that's how it is. You don't just like the idea of sex. You really like him!" she purred with that damn cat like smirk on her damn beautiful face. 

"And what if?" you pouted, the blush intensifying. 

Her smug grin grew even wider. 

"Well~, he seems like a guy who's possessive over something or someone whenever he got a taste of it for the first time and likes it. It's like volleyball. Did you notice him being totally pissed when Oikawa didn't let him spike? Or whenever he had to leave the court for someone else to get in?"

You nodded, remembering the last match you'd seen. 

"Tease him a little. Play around when you work on the project with him. I'm sure, once you guys had sex, he'll be overly protective over his new toy" she told you as if she was talking about what to have for dinner, as if it was most normal thing to say. 

"But how do I tease him?" you asked, getting nervous and excited by only thinking about it. 

"Play with your hair, touch his arm occasionally, put on your over knee socks and the skirt your dad washed too hot. Push up those fine tiddies of yours, open one or two more buttons on your dress shirt. You got this, girl. It worked with Oikawa" she winked at you and a tiny blush crept over her face by thinking of Oikawa. 

"Oikawa is an easy game! He's the absolute definition of a fuck boy, (F/N)" you laughed before both of you turned into your street. 

"It worked though, believe me" she giggled and took the steps to her home. 

"Tell me everything tomorrow after school. Love you" she smiled and opened the door. 

"I promise" you chuckled silently. "Love you too" 

Math class in the last two hours of school, you couldn't wait to spend them with Kyotani. Well.. If you could call it 'spending it with him'. At least he was there. Alone with you. 

Today the library was more filled, only a table in the very back was left unused. 

Kyotani let himself fall down his chair, feet back up on the table. 

Your friends words stuck in your mind ever since your walk home yesterday evening, you took a deep breath and tried to focus. 

Teasing him. Showing off, flirting with tiny hints. With just a little bit of luck, he'd react to it. And then you'd finally call him yours. 

Hell yes, you couldn't wait for that day to come. 

Kyotani calling you his, the kisses, the touches, the teasing, allowing him to let his anger out on you. 

_Mhmm.. Yes.. Please_. 

God, you had really lost your mind. With everyday passing by since you'd first seen him play, the feeling grew bigger and stronger. 

"What are you waiting for, you idiot?" Kyotani raised his eyebrow at you, annoyed, since you still hadn't taken a seat. 

_Be bold. Do it. Do it_. 

"Uh, uhm, nothing!" you stuttered again, feeling your cheeks heating up. You set your bag down next to your chair and pulled the documents out before spreading them on the table in front of you. Your heart was racing for some reason. It wasn't like you'd get naked right here, right now. But still _teasing_ someone with tiny gestures was something new, exciting and also kinda scary. He might just think you'd be ridiculous for doing that. But still you at least wanted to try. 

Putting one shaky leg onto the chair, you stared at your feet, trying to look bored, when you readjusted your black overknee socks. Pushing them down at first, just a tiny bit, before rolling them up again. Switching the leg, you did the same on the other side, your heart pounding like crazy. You felt someone staring at you while doing so, but when you turned to face Kyotani his eyes were closed. 

Cursing inwardly, disappointed that you had gotten no damn reaction out of him, let alone a tiny stare, you finally sat down and picked out your papers. You felt indeed ridiculous. 

Teasing wasn't so easy after all. But you promised to yourself to not stop. You wanted Kyotani to pay attention to you. You wanted him to notice you. You wanted him to fall for you. And since he wasn't an easy partner for conversations, you had to get his attention in a different kind of way. The only way you thought would help. 

After those two hours nothing had really happened. No words, no looks, nothing. 

Saying goodbye to him when he stood to leave, he didn't respond. 

Sighing you picked up your things, put them into your bag and left the library yourself when the door had fallen close behind him.

The following day, you kept your dress shirt further open. Another pair of overknee socks covering most of your legs, you couldn't wait for the next math class. Maybe you would get his attention today. Hopefully… 

Meeting again in the library, Kyotani shortly looked at you, when you arrived and put your bag down the floor. 

"H-hey Kyotani" you greeted him with a shy smile. His eyes growing bigger just the slightest bit, he scoffed before he leaned back in his chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It seemed like he pouted, but you must've just imagined it. 

_So no sleeping today, hm?_

An hour into the project, you put your pencil down and stretched your aching limbs. Rolling your head from side to side, you groaned silently at the sensation of moving after the longest time of sitting still. 

Again you felt eyes on you. Smiling inwardly, you took a really deep breath. From the corners of your eyes, you saw Kyotani looking at you, secretly taking a glimpse of you over his cellphone. 

When you told your friend about it after school, she squeaked in happiness. 

"I told you he'd break! Just keep doing that. Just the tiniest movements can do it, girl! Damn, I can't wait to see your face after you guys finally did it" she laughed wholeheartedly and poked your shoulder gently. 

"It's not like something had happened! He just looked at me once." you reminded her, but started laughing with her anyways. 

"Not _yet_ " she smirked. 

The next two days you kept on with the _teasing_ , feeling more confident whenever you caught him reacting to you stretching or comfortbaly moaning at the stretch of your sore neck. Not that he said something or moved really. Kyotani's reaction were mostly a short glimpse, no annoyance or anger in his eyes in this moment, a shifting in his seat, or him burying his face behind his phone. And ever since the moment he had watched you for the first time, he didn't sleep while you were working. He kept awake, playing on his phone, as if he was careful not to miss something. 

On Thursday you had to sit next to him since the library was filled, no free table. You had to share one with other students. Uncomfortably shifting in your seat, you were so close to him this day, that your arms touched, brushing against each other. You felt him tense sometimes when you came too close. It wasn't your intention, but the other students on the table took so much space that you couldn't really move without touching him. 

On this day you didn't manage to get the work done at all. Feeling his warm arm against yours, even his legs sometimes meeting yours, concentration became a foreign word to you. 

There was so much body contact on that day, that your face was flushed the whole time. And your thoughts.. They were busy telling you how good it felt whenever his legs touched yours and how this part of your body started to tremble in excitement. 

But something was off with Kyotani. His eyes were incredibly dark and he shivered. His fists were clenched and his teeth gritted. He looked like he was about to kill someone. He was pissed. Extremely pissed. Looking around you could only assume that he hated those many people around or that he didn't stand having those near him. And if he'd read your mind, he looked up and opened his mouth. 

"Oi, will you stupid dumbasses leave my fucking table already? I didn't come here to see your fucking shitfaces for hours, got me?" Kyotani grunted, the whole table looking at him. 

"What did you say?" one of the guys, you guessed a third year, asked him and stood up in a fighting stance, forcing him to repeat his words.

Kyotani stood as well and walked around the table to face the other guy. 

"I said" he snarled, his brown eyes filled with so much impatience and hatred, you shivered. His face was only an inch away from the other guy's. "I want you fucking assholes to leave. I can't stand your fucking ugly faces" 

It took you a second to realize that the guy had already thrown himself on top of Kyotani, punching him in the face several times. The blond landing two, three, four punches himself. 

"Hey!! No!! Stop!" you yelled, while the third years looked at you, then them, terrified. 

Murmurs went through the library because of the yelling and the turmoil. 

And while the two guys were fighting, Kyotani's lip already bleeding, your brain clicked. With all your might, you tackled the guy from the side, getting him away from Kyotani this way. 

"What the-, get the fuck off of me!" the third year yelled at you, as you tried to pin him down with all the strength you could collect at this moment. 

"Then stop hurting him!" you screamed at him, breathing fastly, raging. 

Next to you Kyotani got to his legs and wiped the blood from his lip. 

"Are you kidding me, girl? He started it!" 

"And you're the pussy who saw no other way than to attack him" you spat at him, venom in your voice. 

The guy wrinkled his face in hatred and was about to overpower you, when you felt two strong arms wrapping around your waist, picking you up easily, while the librarian screamed furiously, running towards your table in the back. 

Squirming you tried to break free from the foreign arms. 

"Oi, calm down, idiot. We're leaving" Kyotani's voice whispered in your ear, his breath brushing your neck and you shivered, you heart stopping. It was his chest you got pressed against, his body you felt. 

Fuck… 

The third years continued yelling, but Kyotani let go of you, grabbed your wrist and kept dragging you outside, not caring what the others were yelling at him. 

"See ya tomorrow" he said, when he had dragged you outside of the building, about to leave. 

Now it was onto you to grab his wrist. "Wait" you breathed, still filled with adrenalin. 

"Let me at least have a look at your bruises. You look pretty bad"

Kyotani turned to face you and rose his eyebrow at your words. "I can take care of myself, you stupid idiot. Also you shouldn't have helped me. You're a girl" 

Scoffing, you got angry. "Are you pissed because I tried to help you?" you asked bewildered. 

The blond groaned in annoyance. "This was none of your business" he answered. 

Shaking your head, you didn't intend to let him leave. Your grip on his wrists getting tighter, you pulled him towards the bathrooms. 

"You're telling me I'm an idiot. But you're the idiot here. Fuck" you cursed and looked at him surprised when he actually let you drag him around. 

Your body was on fire. Not just because you had just seen him in a fight, but also because you touched him and he had touched you. He had picked you up so easily, had pressed you against his chest. He had helped you just shortly before the dude would've pushed you down. Maybe he would've even hit you as well. 

Reaching the guys bathroom, you gestured him to sit down on the bench in front of it before you got inside, took some paper towels and poured some water over them. 

Getting outside again, you kneeled in front of him, your body shivering in desire. 

When you raised your hand to gently pat the towel onto his bruises, he grabbed your wrist violently and snarled at you. 

"I'm doing it myself" he grunted, his dark eyes fixed on yours. 

"Won't you ever let someone help you?" you scolded him, ripping your hand out of his tight grip. As a response he just scoffed and turned his head away slightly. But he let you take care of him. 

First wiping the blood away that ran down his face, you started carefully patting the bruise next to his eyebrow before you went on and took care of his bruised lip. 

None of you said a word as you treated his wounds, but your body screamed for you to kiss him. He was so damn close and he smelled so incredibly good, it made your head turn. His arms lazily lying on his legs, he kept staring at the schoolyard, eyebrows furrowed as always. 

His hands.. Had touched you. His grip had been so tight, you could see a slight imprint of his fingers on your wrist. 

_God help me. I'm a masochist.._

Inwardly drooling, dreaming and longing for him, you took your time to clean his bruises before you got to your feet again and threw the paper towels into the bin. 

"Better?" you asked gently, eyeing him worried. 

Kyotani grunted again before he stood up and left, without saying another word, without looking at you one more time. 

"I'm telling you this guy is into you, (Y/N)" your friend told you on the phone as you were lying in bed. 

"But what's more important: You got into the fight to protect him! I'm surprised and even proud of you, you little rascal" she giggled through the phone, making you smile. 

"You should've seen the third year. He wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't done something" you explained, still shaking from the things that had happened today. 

"Kyotani wouldn't have stopped as well" she answered and sighed. 

"Yup" 

A short silence followed before your friend continued speaking. 

"Well, now that you two got closer through this fight, we could plan your next steps" 

You could literally hear the smirk on her face. 

"Next steps?" 

"Yes! Don't you wanna get even closer? I never thought you'd get this far so fucking fast but now that we are here, we can talk about what you should do next" 

Friday. Your last opportunity to finish the project and you weren't even close to finish it. 

Leaving your classroom to walk towards the library, you slid the door open just to gasp in surprise when a pair of brown eyes darted you. 

"K-Kyotani?" you stuttered, blushing instantly. 

_Had he been waiting here for me?_

"Can we go now finally?" he snarled and turned before you could say anything in response. 

Following him with shaking legs, you soon reached the library. 

Thanks to the other third years yesterday, you weren't banned from the library. They had made it clear that Kyotani hadn't started the fight. Well.. Actually he had.. 

But that didn't matter. 

Taking a seat at your, by now, usual table Kyotani sat down and put headphones on his ears before he leaned back and relaxed. 

Same as always. Nothing's different. Well.. Except the fact that he had waited for you after class. 

Normally you would meet him in the library, never walking there together. 

Sighing tiredly, you started working. If this wasn't a project you did together with Kyotani you would hate everything about it. 

But thanks to that, you could spend time with him, even though you never really did something. 

For some reason today your body felt especially hot and sensitive today. Every time you looked at him, the heat in your body increased. Every time you heard him sigh or caught him looking at you, you had to rub your legs together. 

Today he smelled like this typical cheap shower gel. But for some reason you loved this scent even more than the perfume. 

A band aid covering the bruise next to his eyebrow, he looked so damn sexy today, it just wasn't fair. 

His tie hung loosely around his neck, the jacket on the chair next to him, he had the sleeves rolled up again, a few buttons open since it was so hot outside. The slightly tanned skin of his chest showing, you swallowed hard. Without you controlling your movements, your feet stretched out a little, getting out of the flats you wore, before they met his leg, shortly brushing up his calves. 

Kyotani tensed, his eyes popped open and stared at you, but yours were already concentrated on your papers again, you acted like you hadn't done this on purpose. Your feet had moved on its own. But you couldn't deny the adrenaline that was rushing through your veins. Especially when you saw the startled look on his face. It sent shivers down your spine and left you all hot and excited. For some reason you felt more confident today. 

"Are you okay?" you asked innocently when he kept staring at you. 

He scoffed and turned his head, and again.. He pouted. You hadn't just imagined it. He really pouted. 

Inwardly you squeaked triumphantly but continued working for another twenty minutes with a secret smile on your lips.

This stupid project. You had to look up so many things. It was horrible. Such a waste of time! When you had to look something up again, you shortly stretched your arms before getting up. Strolling through the bookshelves, you searched for an easy book to help with your problem. 

Completely sunk in your thoughts, you let your fingertips trail over the covers of the books, biting your lip in boredom. 

_Linear Algebra done right. No._

_Principles of mathematical analysis. Thank God, no._

_Mathematical methods in the physical sciences. Hell no._

Wiping your forehead with your forearm, you put your hair into a messy bun afterwards, to get some fresh air to your neck. It was so incredibly hot today...

Just when you were about to drop your hands again, you felt familiar hands grabbing your waist. 

Frozen, you didn't dare to move. 

_Who the hell…_

"You think I didn't notice the fucking teasing, idiot?" Kyotani's deep but silent voice vibrated through your body, sending waves of pleasure through your core. 

"I don't know what you-" 

"Don't gimme this shit. What do you want from me, huh?" he breathed into your neck, his body now pressing you against the shelf in front of you. 

He was so close you felt his heart beating against your back. It was fast. 

You were about to answer, when his hands traveled lower, fidgeting with your dress shirt until his fingertips finally met the naked skin of your hips. 

Biting down your lip to suppress a moan, you felt dizzy instantly. 

"You thought I would let you do that to me? You sure are a fucking idiot" his harsh, silent voice combined with his featherlight touches underneath your dress shirt, made you extremely wet. Your breathing heavy and fast by now. 

What was he about to do? Would he take you here? In the library with people everywhere? 

Not that you'd complain, but you had always imagined screaming his name. 

"K-Kyotani, what.. uh-" you moaned silently, pressing your eyes shut, when his lips found your neck, kissing and licking it. 

_Dear God, thank you. Finally…_

Feeling his rough lips pressing impatient kisses on your skin, you dug your hands into the shelves, trying to get a hold onto something. This was too much already. Your skin was so sensitive to every kiss and bite and touch. Every fiber of your body was on fire, yearning for more, longing for him. 

"No one's playing with me like that, you hear me? You thought you could get along with that without any consequences, do ya?" Kyotani whispered into your ear, his voice raspy and heavy with lust, before he gently bit your earlobe. 

"N-no, that's not what I-" another kiss on your neck made you forget how to talk. 

And if this wasn't the most sexiest thing you had ever experienced, he chuckled mischievously before his fingers left your hips, just to roam over your ass and even deeper to the rim of your skirt. 

"You'll be quiet, will ya?" he grunted in your ear and you nodded, not knowing what he was about to do.

But when his fingers traveled underneath the skirt and brushed against your clothed core, you buck your hips into his hand, you gritted your teeth to stop yourself from moaning loudly. 

"Good girl" he whispered shortly before he pressed his impressive bulge against your back. 

You were sure you would faint any second. The sensation of his hands overwhelming, the sound of his voice, the praise... the fact that any second someone could catch you. It was so much, your head unable to keep working, your blood concentrating in your aching core. 

"Fuck.." you breathed as silent as possible, earning another low chuckle from Kyotani, who slowly brushed your panty to the side, one hand squeezing your ass, before he finally pushed two finger into your warmth. 

Squirming in pleasure, your body pressed against the shelf, you couldn't really breathe anymore. His hand touching you wherever he wanted to, his other hand pushing deeply into your hot, wet core over and over. Sometimes he withdrew teasingly slow, just to let his skilled hands brush against your sensitive clit. 

His breathing as fast as yours, you knew he enjoyed this as much as you did. Just watching you trembling underneath his touches was enough for him to have fun. 

You were flying, maybe even dreaming. Kyotani pressed you against the shelves, being aroused as hell, as you could tell from the big bulge against your back, his fingers pushing in and out of you, teasing your clit with his thumb, his lips kissing your neck, biting, licking until you couldn't take it anymore and broke apart on his fingers. 

Panting fastly, waves of immense pleasure rolled through your body by his treatment, the weight of his body pressed against yours and his oh so skilled hands... then suddenly his hands and lips were gone. 

Slowly coming down from your high, you turned around. He was gone. Confused and still needy you look around. Kyotani wasn't here anymore. 

When you breath finally returned to normal, you took another few seconds to brush your clothes straight again before you returned to your table. Kyotani wasn't there anymore either. Your eyes shifted towards the exit. There he stood, eyes glistening, the dirtiest smirk on his lips, before he raised his left hand to his mouth and slowly licked them clean.

Never had you ever blushed so hard. And never had you seen something so hot. 

Kyotani licking his fingers clean, tasting you, with that incredibly sexy look on his face. 

Swallowing you watched him until he dropped his hand, smirked at you one more time and then turned to leave. 

For way too long you just stood there, looking at the exist, your mind not able to process what had just happened. Speechless, happy, satisfied but still extremely horny, you started moving at some point, packed your bag and made your way home. 

You had to call your friend tonight. 

And, fuck. You hadn't finished the project. But that was actually the last thing you were thinking about right now. 

"Waaaaah!!! Fuck!!" your friend screamed into the phone. "If that's not what every girl's dreaming of" she sighed dreamingly. 

"How was it? What happened then?" 

Still in a dream state, you brushed a strand of hair out of your face. 

"I'm still shaking" you just answered, voice trembling. 

"Hehehe, girl, he did you bad, did he?" she chuckled, you were sure she wore her usual dirty smirk. 

"Fuck (F/N), now I want him even more" blushing at your own words, you absentmindedly ran your fingertips over the spots Kyotani had kissed and bit and licked a few hours before. 

They were still tingling, still burning. Standing from your bed, you looked into the mirror, just to see that he had left some lovemarks on your neck. 

Closing your eyes, your hand resting in the crook of your neck, you started laughing silently. 

"(Y/N), tomorrow we're going out and you have to tell me everything in even more detail. Do you understand?" she commanded, still chuckling. 

"Yes" you breathed, captured in the memories of today. When had you ever experienced something so intense? If you hadn't heard his voice, it could've been everyone. You had just seen a bit of blond hair when he had kissed your neck. 

But that was all. 

"Good Night, love you" you said into the phone, before hearing her response and hanging up. 

On Tuesday the project needed to be finished. But on this Monday you hadn't had math classes, so you had to work on the project after school. 

The whole day you hadn't seen anything from Kyotani. He didn't show up in the hallway, he wasn't in the cafeteria at lunch break, nor somewhere outside. 

Slightly disappointed, you went through the day, trying to not think about last Friday. 

But it was hard. So hard… 

You had never felt so good before and you found yourself addicted to this feeling. 

The feeling of him close to your body. The feeling of his lips against your bare skin, the feeling of pleasure when his fingers worked wonders on your aching body… 

After school you and your friend walked over the schoolyard towards the exit. 

"You've got some time to get some ice cream with me?" she asked, lazily strolling along. 

Furrowing your brows, you shook your head sorry. "Unfortunately I didn't get as much work done on the weekend as I wanted to.. Still have to finish the project for tomorrow. But when schools out tomorrow we can go, if you want to" you smiled at her and she nodded. 

"Sure!" returning the smile excitedly, she poked your arm gently. Giggling she leaned against your shoulder. 

"Can't wait for vacation to start. I can't handle the stupid faces here anymore" she laughed and was about to continue when an arm grabbed yours violently, stopping you in your tracks. 

Turning you met brown eyes, face filled with annoyance, furrowed eyebrows. 

"Oi, Idiot. You finished the project?" he said, not caring to notice your friend. 

"N-no, not completely. I-I was on my way home to finish-" 

"I'll skip practice today. We'll finish it at my house" he decided, leaving no space for discussion. 

Blushing furiously, you looked at your friend for help, but she just gave you a smug smile and wiggled her eyebrows. 

"That's a great idea, Kyotani! I'll leave her in your _hands_ then" she chuckled, indicating for you to remember the work his hands had done to you.. 

"See ya tomorrow!" she winked and left, leaving you two alone. Silence grew between you and Kyotani. You didn't know what to say or how to feel. This felt awkward. A few days ago he had his fingers buried deep inside of you and now you didn't know how to approach him. It wasn't like some short handjob would make him your boyfriend. 

"Wh-where to?" you asked, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. 

"Shut the hell up, just follow me" he grunted and walked ahead, you followed him suit. 

After walking a good twenty minutes, Kyotani stopped in front of a neat, little house, gesturing you to follow him in. 

"Where are you parents?" you asked boldly, not expecting an answer though. 

"There out for the week. Come on, upstairs" he commanded, led you up the stairs and dragged you into his surprisingly normal boys room. 

Volleyball players on the walls, a huge bed, blankets in a dark blue, a desk with a computer, books and school stuff covering the keyboard. 

"Show me your results now, huh?" Kyotani looked at you, impatiently waiting for you to do something already.

Grabbing into your bag with shaking hands, you pulled out the stuff you'd already done. When you handed them over to him, your hands brushed against each other and they instantly started burning by the contact. 

Taking a seat on his cozy bed, he read through your material really fast, putting them down the desk when he finished. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't touch my stuff, idiot" he shortly told you, staring at you for a second, before he turned and left for the bathroom. 

_I'm in Kyotani's bedroom, sitting on his bed.. I actually am here!_

Squeaking like a fangirl you buried your face in your hands. When you heard the shower, you looked around a little closer. 

He had some dirty clothes lying on the floor, a few water bottles lying here and there, but overall his room was surprisingly tidy. 

Letting yourself fall down his bed, you took a deep breath inhaling his scent. 

God damn, just this was driving you crazy. Closing your eyes, you thought back to Friday at the library and you immediately started squirming. 

You wanted him so bad. Yes, you needed to finish this damn project, you had worked so hard on it, but you were also incredibly happy that he had brought you to his home, something you'd never thought would ever happen. 

Almost falling asleep on his bed, you jumped when the door to his bedroom opened. Turning you blushed when he entered the room only wearing a pair of loose fitting boxers. 

Kyotani's body looked even better than you'd always imagined. He was totally ripped, shredded, built like a fucking Greek God. 

Your fingertips started tingling at the thought of running them over those hard pecs and abs, feeling his biceps, touching everything he had to offer. 

With one raised eyebrow he closed the door behind him and got into a white shirt and sport shorts before sitting down at his desk. 

"I finished the project by myself four days ago." he stated, not looking at you, lazily scrolling through his phone. 

_What the-, is he kidding me right now??_

Sitting up, you stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Are you kidding me? So everything I did was for nothing?" you cried, feeling the anger boiling where the heat had been just a moment ago. You stood from his bed and approached him with fast steps.

"Do you know how much effort this took for me to do?" Kyotani didn't even care to look at you. "I've only been nice to you the whole time! And you keep calling me 'dumbass' and 'idiot' and shit like that. Fuck, you really are an asshole. Do you know how much time invested in that shit? You could've at least just told me!" you were surprised about your sudden outburst but it felt good. You didn't even mind him calling you stupid names. You found it hot, but this damn project had kept you up all weekend and the frustration just seemed to make you snap.

Grunting in anger, you pushed him and slapped his damn phone out of his hand before you left his room, steaming with anger, and got down the stairs, about to leave the house. Your fingers wrapped around the doorhandle when a hand grabbed you by the arm tightly. Kyotani swirled you around and pushed you against the wall violently. 

Staring into Kyotani's eyes, your heart stopped by the look of those deep brown orbs. 

"You're a fucking tease, do you know that?" he smirked, pinning both of your arms over your head. 

_Stay calm, don't let him get you that easily._

Blushing, you tried to break free from his grip but he was too strong. 

"Are you flustered?" he chuckled, "Do you want me so bad?" 

The color in your face growing deeper, you turned your head to not having to look at him. 

You were angry, but aroused and horny.. And he stood so close to you, you felt his breath brushing your heated face. 

"Let go of me" you said weakly, not convincing him the slightest. 

"I know you don't want me to" Kyotani whispered, leaning in very slow. 

_Fuck.. He's so hot..._

Your eyes fell close on reflex, your mind telling you to finally go with it. Every nerve in your body was shaking in anticipation. 

Kyotani chuckled in a low, silent voice before his lips captured yours in a kiss, breaking your will to resist. 

Pushing into the kiss, you hungrily bit his lip, in a need to use your hands to touch him. You felt him smiling into the kiss. Licking your lips, you opened them, immediately feeling his warm, hot tongue entering your mouth. 

The slightest touch let your heart race. And when he started treating your tongue with his own, at first slow, then hungrier and deeper, he let go of your hands. It didn't take you a second to grab his shirt and pull it over his head, the kiss getting even more passionate. 

Kyotani moaned into your mouth, making your legs shaky, your hands running over his shoulders and arms, tugging at the rim of his shorts. Forgotten was the anger.

"Eager…" he teased you as he shortly broke from the kiss to open your dress shirt. Impatiently trying to undo the buttons, he soon gave up and just ripped the whole thing apart. 

While your hands found their way into his shorts to squeeze this perfect, muscular ass he had, he pushed your head to the side to have better access to your neck and chest. His tongue trailing up and down your skin, running over the spots that were exposed to him, you threw your head back and moaned, clawing your fingernails into his ass. 

"Take that off" he commanded, already sliding down the stripes of your bra. 

Obeying, you reached behind you and undid it, throwing it away carelessly. 

For a tiny second he stopped, looking at you, your neck and your exposed mounds, he groaned before his hands traveled down your sides until the met your skirt. Going even further down, he spread your legs a tiny bit before his fingertips hooked into your panties and pulled them down. 

Kyotani's breathing was fast, his eyes filled with hunger, his kisses passionate and deep when he picked you up, you legs wrapping around his waist. Immediately he pinned you against the wall again, one of his hands working on his shorts.

Panting in anticipation, you held onto his broad shoulders, swimming in desire, getting lost in the endless need. 

Hell yes, you needed him now. 

Locking eyes with you, he tried to calm his breathing. 

"I won't hold back" he grunted, pressing the tip of his dick teasingly at your entrance. 

"Okay" you breathed, never leaving his eyes. 

And while he dipped in to kiss you again, he pushed in with one quick, hard thrust. 

Moaning in pleasure you threw your head back, digging your nails into his back. 

Kyotani's breathing got even faster, groaning, closing his eyes, when he leaned one hand against the wall and started thrusting in a fast, steady pace. 

Meeting his hips with every thrust, you moved with him, loving the feeling of him filling you over and over. You felt him throbbing inside of you. 

The hallway or his house was filled with moans, tiny screams of pleasure, panting and breathing, while Kyotani fucked you against the wall, sweat building on his temples and in his neck, running down his body. 

You melted here and there, pudding in his hands, addicted to his dick pushing in and out of you. 

Damn, he was big. Damn, he was good… 

After some minutes, he wrapped one arm around you, still massaging your tongue with his own every now and then, and brought you into the living room, sitting you down onto the couch. 

Taking his hands into yours, you pulled him close again and kissed him, his hands running through your hair, fisting into them. 

Turning him, you made him sit down before you climbed on top of his lap, closing your eyes and releasing a shaky breath when he filled you again. 

His lips trailing down your jawline and neck, he started kissing and sucking on your sensitive breasts. 

Arching your back into his kisses, you started riding him slowly, loving the friction. You never wanted him to stop. You never wanted to do something other than this. 

"Fuck" Kyotani breathed at your chest, burying his face into the crook of your neck, his hands holding onto your waist, moving your hips and whole body the way he wanted you to. Fast, hard and deep. 

And damn, he was so deep inside you, you couldn't stop moaning. 

This felt like a dream. It didn't feel real. Every kiss he placed on your body, he treated you gently, almost careful, while his thrusts were the complete opposite. 

Those eyes filled with so much feelings, you pushed him closer to kiss him more and more. You needed more. You wanted more. 

Fuck, he felt so so good… 

Impatient hands roamed over your body, yours resting on his ripped chest, the skin soft, the muscles underneath hard. 

You had no idea how long this kept on. 

But it was dark when both of you finally collapsed onto his bed. 

He had taken you so many times, controlling you, fucking you hard and fast, then teasingly slow, pulling out completely just to thrust back in on one quick movement of his hips. 

He had bend you over the back of the couch, his fingertips digging into your hips, his other hand fisted into you hair, taking you from behind. 

At some point he had picked you up bridal style, bringing you back to his bedroom, where he had pressed you against the door at first, then had thrown you down his bed, to climb on top of you, ramming into you rapidly. 

Kyotani had so much stamina, you had no idea where he got that from. You were already a mess, exhausted. But he managed to get you hot, wet and horny every single time, just needing to touch or kiss you once. 

When you asked him to stop anyways, you got on your knees in front of him and took him in as far as possible. Kissing the sides of his big dick, you licked his tip a few times teasingly, before he snarled and pushed him into your wet cavern, fucking your mouth deep, his moans and breathing so fucking arousing that you came from just listening to him. 

After swallowing all of him, he let you take a shower. You sighed as you let the hot water run down your aching body. You felt a bit dizzy but still smiled at yourself, brushing your fingertip over your bruised bottom lip. Taking the shower gel you softly rubbed it into the aching spots before distributing it all over your body. Kyotani really was mad as his Captain always called him. Rough and hard but not less passionate. You had loved it and you wished tonight wouldn't be the last time. 

"Oi, dumbass" the dark snarl behind you made you jolt. Turning you found him standing in front of the shower, naked, ripped, still wearing the smug smile and heated look on his face. 

"I'm not done yet." he grinned and stepped inside, immediately claiming your lips passionately. 

Dear God, feeling his wet skin against your own got you ready for him in a second. Although you weren't sure for how long you could keep standing, you wanted nothing more than to feel him again. 

Biting your lip he growled as he let his calloused hands roam over your body, slippery and hot and amazing. It felt even more intense than before. 

"Raise your leg" Kyotani commanded, softly panting against your neck as he trailed kisses and bites down your jawline, neck and collarbone. 

Obeying you gasped when he tucked his arm under your leg and filled you for the you didn't know how manieth time. Soft moans and whimpers left your lips, eyes falling close as he fucked you against the cold tiles of the shower. 

Orgasm over orgasm washed through your body, you hadn't even known you could do it this often. But with him… You seemed as insatiable as he was with you. 

His naked, wet body pressed against yours, you bit his shoulder when you fell apart on him, his hips still thrusting into you until he climaxed as well. 

Panting you smiled at each other before Kyotani caught your lips in another heated kiss. You were about to protest softly, telling him you couldn't take anymore. But to your surprise he just started cleaning you up, running big, strong hands over your skin while kissing you gently, over and over again. He was surprisingly tender, making you shiver with his touch. Slow, deep kisses, his tongue tasting you thoroughly. Comfortably sighing into his kiss you started massaging the gel onto his ripped body, listening to his silent moans before you pulled away to find his eyes. 

His hands were working on your breasts, gently brushing his thumbs over your nipples. Kyotani gave you another dirty smile before he dipped in again, insatiable, eager to taste you even more.

"You can stay here over night, if you want to" he suggested when both of you finally made it out of the shower. 

Smiling you nodded and crawled onto his bed, getting underneath the sheets. 

Kyotani laid down next to you, taking you into his arms as you closed your eyes in contentment. It was silent for a few minutes as you listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Don't fucking brag about it, idiot." he grunted, his voice vibrating through his chest. 

Drawing tiny circles on his skin, you shook your head and giggled. 

"I won't, I promise" 

  
The next day you handed over your and Kyotani's project. His teacher smiling at you worried but also relieved. 

"So everything worked out fine?" he asked. 

Nodding you returned the smile. 

"Yes, everything was fine" 

He let out a sigh. 

"Good! I was worried when he specifically asked for you to be his project partner."

Surprised you raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

"He persisted to work with you otherwise he wouldn't do it at all" the teacher explained, shook his head and left the office. 

Confused you stepped into the hallway, seeing Kyotani standing a few steps apart, talking with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

When your eyes met, he nodded slightly, his face turning into a tiny smirk. 

Blushing your turned to go to your classroom. 

_So he had persisted to work with me? How had he even known my name? He did know me before this project?_

By the end of the day you finally realized. 

You hadn't been the only one obsessed with someone. 

Kyotani had waited for you. Just like you had waited for him.

Smiling inwardly, you shook your head, excited how, whatever you and Kyotani had, would turn out in the future.

But you knew he wouldn't let you go so easily. And you wouldn't want him to leave as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying until the end :D  
> I'm trying to improve my Smut writing skills :D
> 
> <3 Hope you had fun!
> 
> Tell me if you liked it, or if there's something I should change, things I could do differently.  
> I'm always open for criticism :)


End file.
